I. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for picture and sound reproduction. The object of the present invention is to produce a device for picture and sound reproduction which is unsurpassed in compactness, ease of use and low cost.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The invention results in a device that does not exhibit the various disadvantages existing in the devices currently on the market. The reduction in size of the bulky picture tube into a small flat assembly having the size of today's tape recorders has permitted a wide distribution of such picture/sound reproduction devices. Many types of materials are currently available for use, as well as the digital technology for reception and reproduction; and it is thereby natural to ponder the appropriate market segment and sales potential. in its most economically attractive version such a device should cost only about one fifth of the sales price that one spends for a corresponding compact or integrated unit. This would make the invention of special interest for educational use (teaching programs, etc.). The full spectrum of applications would include the entire informational, entertainment and commercial program segments; as well as to picture telephones which may be accomplished simply by the addition of the required push buttons.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a bottom housing with a hinged cover which contains a flat picture tube or screen. The bottom housing has a pair of spaced apart hinge portions having a large cross section in order to contain the stereo speakers. In combination with the loudspeaker hinge assembly, the housing contains electronics for the flat picture tube or screen, circuitry, battery space, and picture, sound tuning and amplification units, all of which are currently available as off the shelf items. Either direct viewing or recorded viewing can also be made available.
The remaining aspects of the invention conform with only minor variations to the current devices.